1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain cycloalkyl amino-s-triazines and a process for using these compounds as selective agents against weeds and noxious grasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous derivatives of the 6-methylthio-s-triazines are known wherein the 2- and 4-positions on the triazine ring are substituted by alkyl amines. For example, the following such derivatives are known: Desmetryn(2-methylamino-4-isopropyl amino), Simetryn(2,4-bis-ethylamino), Ametryn(2-ethyl amino-4-isopropyl amino), Prometryn(2,4-bis-isopropyl amino), Methoprotryn(2-isopropyl amino-4(3-methoxypropyl amino)), MPMT(2,4-bis-(3-methoxypropyl amino)) and, Terbutryn(2-ethyl amino-4-tert.butyl amino). Terbutryn is probably the best-known compound of this series.
Additionally, from the 6-ethylthio derivatives, Dipropetryn(2,4-bis-isopropyl amino) is also known. See R. Wegler, "Chemie der Pflanzenschutz-und Schadlingsbekampfungsmittel" (Chemistry of Plant Protection and Pest Control Agents), Springer Verlag: Berlin, Heidelberg, New York; Vol. 2, (1970, pp. 372-374) and Vol. 5 (1977, pp. 346-50).
Most of these compounds may be used as soil and leaf herbicides against mono- and dicotyledons in the pre- and/or post-emergence periods. For example, Terbutryn is selective in winter grains, but is not always sufficiently effective against noxious grasses like slender foxtail and corn grass. Usually, good herbicidal qualities are also found in other 6-methylthio-1,3,5-triazines having substituents from the lower alkyl-substituted amine group, however, it is not always desirable to have the limitation of selective herbicidal action.
JA-OS No. 47 23 436 describes the 2-cyclohexyl amino derivatives of 6-methylthio-s-triazine, 6-propylthio-s-triazine, and 6-butylthio-s-triazine. These substances are described as having an unsatisfactory degree of selectivity between useful plants and noxious plants.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for herbicidal compounds which exhibit a broad spectrum of activity against noxious grasses and dicotyledonous weeds, both in pre-emergence and post-emergence application, without causing damage to cultivated plants.